


【亮瑜】傲慢与偏见（R18慎）

by hqjlb2zy



Category: One Drection
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqjlb2zy/pseuds/hqjlb2zy





	【亮瑜】傲慢与偏见（R18慎）

窗外，雨声又起。

　　秋雨如烟如雾，白纱一般，绵绵软软笼罩在玻璃窗上。

　　周瑜自笔记本电脑那一方小小屏幕前抬起头，看了看天际阴沉翻滚的浓云，直觉不能再拖下去——这雨若是下大了，他可就赶不到演讲厅了。

　　保存好精心筹备了三个月的文档，周瑜最后一次确认PPT上该有的插页链接无误，遂拔了U盘，背上笔记本，抄起资料书，提前一个小时前往演讲厅。

　　走到图书馆门口，见借用雨伞的放置栏处空无一物，他微叹口气，把图书卡和U盘放进衣兜里，将笔记本电脑掩进怀里，单手执着那本书覆于头顶，冲进雨幕。

　　走在必经路上的花园小径，周瑜烦躁地敛了敛眉，他一向不喜欢这种缠缠绵绵的细雨，它柔柔软软地拂在身上，毫无威慑力似的，凉意却是轻悄砭入肌骨，偏生还给不了你一个为这点牛毛小雨撑伞的理由。

　　当然，他要是有伞，才不管矫不矫情，只要下雨，哪怕只是一两点雨星子，他都是要撑伞的。

　　周瑜的思绪随四散的飘雨斜来歪去，归巢的鸟儿啾啾两声啼鸣，他这才一顿足，想起正事，告诫自己应该梳理一下演讲流程。

　　入神地思索着哪些地方还需要再完善，譬如演讲时的手势或是神态语气，该什么时候充分调动台下导师的参与积极性，该如何更完美地陈词结尾、优雅地鞠躬退场……

　　猝不及防就撞进一个人怀里。那人撑着雨伞，显然也是没留神前面的路，两个都在发愣的人撞在一起，周瑜第一反应是往后避让，那人第一反应居然是把他往怀里拉。

　　周瑜被迫挤进他撑起的黑色长柄伞里，还未来得及细看那人凝视着自己面庞的眼睛，便察觉到那人竟还把手扶在他腰上，周瑜哭笑不得——原来自以为英雄救美的人，都必定要来这么一出揽腰对望的深情戏码。

　　此情此景，倒真是情深深雨濛濛。

　　可惜周瑜并不想应景慨然。

　　他一把推开了将自己拉入怀中的人，捡起被撞落在地上的书本，也不去看和自己迎面相碰的人，丢了一句无甚情绪的“抱歉”，迈步绕开那人便走。

　　却被身后人拉住了衣袖，那人含着笑意的慵懒声调悠悠然飘入周瑜耳内，带着些不易察觉的傲慢：“周瑜同学，你不知道撞了人，除了说一句抱歉，还应当查看一下对方的伤势吗？”

　　周瑜背对着他冷笑一声，旋即回身迈步走向诸葛亮，单手扯开他的毛呢大衣，不甚粗鲁地把手往他衣服里伸，“伤哪了？我摸摸？”

　　诸葛亮笑意盈盈地望着周瑜，一把覆上他在自己身上胡乱游走的手，带着薄茧的宽厚手掌包住周瑜修长的五指，捉着它移向自己胸口，“伤这了，你怎么赔？”

　　预想中周瑜被调戏后羞恼炸毛的可爱模样并未出现，相反地，他表现得异常平静。

　　周瑜感受着手心下坚定有力地跳动着的心脏，诸葛亮绵软羊绒衫上的热度亦未让他眷恋分毫。周瑜眸中冷意愈甚，淡淡道：“伤这了？看来诸葛同学是必死无疑了，我赔你个棺材吧，想要滑盖的还是翻盖的？”

　　话已说得如此刻薄毒辣，诸葛亮也没了和周瑜假意客套的心思，攥着他苍白手指的手愈发用力，戏谑道：“不如赔我个鸳鸯棺吧，我俩一块躺下去，地底下继续缠绵决斗。”

　　“我可没有为绝代智谋奉送一生的打算，你既然非要和我作口舌之争，咱们不如约个日子选个主题好好辩论一番，也比揪着现在这个无聊话题瞎侃有意思得多。”周瑜抽出被诸葛亮紧握的手，退开几步，“我待会还有事，先走了。”

　　诸葛亮勾了勾唇，并未言语，他侧身让出一条路，待周瑜经过自己身前时，又把雨伞递上，颇为绅士地道：“雨有些大了，伞给你。”

　　“这么一点雨，我还没娇弱到淋得生病，想必诸葛同学比我更需要这把伞。”周瑜挡开诸葛亮递伞的手，讥嘲道。他的言下之意很明显——你才是那个一点风吹雨打都经受不住的人。

　　“周瑜同学，你可别误会了。”诸葛亮伸手拦住周瑜去路，“你这般牙尖嘴利，身子怕也厉害得紧，我不担心也不关心你会不会感冒。”

　　“那你又何必多此一举？故意耽误我的时间？”周瑜冷冷睨了身旁的诸葛亮一眼。

　　“是存了这个心思的吧……”诸葛亮轻笑一声，目光移向周瑜明显带了愠怒的瑰丽赤瞳，“不过说正经的，我也不全是为了耽误你的时间，我比较关心的是，你手里的那本古籍，淋湿了得多可惜。”

　　“关你什么事？”周瑜冷笑道。说真的，诸葛亮这招的确成功激怒他了，这人居然关心书有没有淋湿都不关心他会不会淋感冒，他一个大活人还比不上一本书？当然，想归想，这么说出来不就正中诸葛亮下怀？再说了，哼，他爱关心什么关心什么，和自己又有什么关系？

　　“我没猜错的话，你刚从图书馆出来吧？这书库存可没几本了，你再这么糟蹋，我虽不喜打小报告之类的行为，但都忍不住要去管理员那揭发你了。”诸葛亮微笑道。

　　就算这点雨根本淋不坏古籍坚硬的封壳，周瑜自知理亏，还是把用作挡雨的书往诸葛亮怀里一塞，“书你拿去就是，谁稀罕你这把破伞。”

　　说罢，周瑜便走出了诸葛亮伞的庇护，冒着淅沥小雨，护紧怀中的笔记本电脑和U盘，向报告厅跑去。

　　突然察觉到雨势比来时大了几倍，甚至已由鹅毛细雨转变成了沥沥中雨，雨点打在人身上时都有了痛感，周瑜咬牙切齿地想着：诸葛亮这混蛋果然可恶，故意和他斗嘴，耽误了他十多分钟的时间，害得他现在不得不顶着这么大的雨去做演讲。待会去到报告厅，肯定都湿成落汤鸡了。

　　周瑜抬臂奔走在雨幕中，寻着屋檐避雨，姿态狼狈。他心中又气又委屈，脑子里只有一个想法：诸葛亮这家伙不光是傲慢自大，没想到人的品行还这么恶劣！再产生那种他真的会关心我的念头，我就是猪！

　　而撑着伞悠悠走向欢迎宴的诸葛亮却并没有存那么坏的心眼。他承认，他看到周瑜的时候是忍不住去逗弄他、调戏他，可那只是出自内心难以按捺的某种情愫，并不是想故意耽误他害他被雨淋，再说了，他不也想着找个借口把伞给周瑜了么？虽然那个借口的确很蹩脚，周瑜听了很生气，表情十分丰富而在诸葛亮看来却十分可爱地拒绝了他，深刻符合了诸葛亮调戏周瑜的主旨——就是要让他露出各种在别人面前不会露出的表情，但是诸葛亮当时也没料到，雨会突然下得这么大。

　　且不说自己也有事要办耽搁不得，就算他推掉要去赴的所有宴会，现在撑着伞去追周瑜，来个雪中送炭，估计也来不及了，更何况，他根本不可能这么做——周瑜讨厌他拒绝他，早该付出点代价了。

　　诸葛亮撑着伞优哉游哉地走着，眸光一转，驻足在一朵被风雨摧残得奄奄一息的红玫瑰前，折断花茎摘下。

　　细细打量着那沾露凝风楚楚可怜的嫣红花瓣，诸葛亮勾了勾唇。

　　我本非善类，遇上了你，就更不可能善良了。

　　我唯一想做的，就是狠狠欺负你，仅此而已。

　　————————

　　纵然周瑜已是提前了半小时到达，可当他满身雨水湿哒哒地迈进报告厅的时候，观众席业已稀稀拉拉坐了不少人。台下人声喧闹，参加演讲的学生都坐在选手席认真地背诵文稿，不断调整演讲时的语气姿态。

　　看来，大家对这次竞选，都很重视，也都很有把握……

　　但他相信，只要他在台上的表现万无一失，这份学术企划报告，一定能被评委导师征用，而他，也能成功担任学生代表，代替学校出席国家级学术交流大会。

　　周瑜志在必得地想着，嘴角扬起一抹自信的微笑。他拧了拧湿透的衣袖，把凌乱的长发顺到耳后，尽可能让自己显得不是那么狼狈。

　　幸而大家都在自己忙自己的，并没有人注意到被雨淋得惨兮兮的他。周瑜隐在角落甩了甩身上的水珠，整理好衣服和头发，再次走到众人视野，已是一副神清气爽意气风发的将帅模样。

　　他走到选手席，径自准备自己的。坐定下来不需要消耗太多卡路里的时候，周瑜才感觉到——报告厅其实挺冷的。他冻得直打哆嗦，注意力要往稿件上集中，似乎都难了许多。

　　身边有人拍了拍他的肩，周瑜回头，一个陌生脸孔的男孩笑嘻嘻地对他说了声“你好”，周瑜正要问他有什么事吗，他便递过来一件蓝色的羽绒外套，先他一步解释道：“学长，这是诸葛学长让我拿给你的。放心啊，这外套是他和我们去联谊的时候落下的，不是我的衣服。”

　　周瑜正兀自纳闷着诸葛亮怎么会想到让别人送外套给他，听了他后一句话更是郁闷：是谁的外套有什么解释的必要吗？搞得他好像非诸葛亮的衣服不穿似的。

　　周瑜迟疑了一会儿，本着“好汉不吃眼前亏，冻生病了得不偿失”的想法，犹豫着接过了外套，再想到本来就是诸葛亮故意拖延时间才害他淋湿的，他更是没了什么心理负担，拿到了衣服就穿上。身体渐渐回暖，他乱飘的思绪也稳了下来，一颗心稍稍安定。

　　男生见他穿上了衣服，便低头点开聊天对话框，发送了一句“搞定”，复又低下了头，专心背诵起稿件来。

　　身上的羽绒服正暖融融地烘着他冻得有些僵硬的躯体，锁住体温不让它们太快流失。周瑜抚摸着光滑绵软的布料，揪着帽子边缘的假狐狸毛，把它们一根一根扯下来，放到掌心上。白绒绒的软丝绒蒲公英似的，嘴一吹就散了，还挺好玩的。再一想到这是诸葛亮的衣服，周瑜下手就更不客气了，心里美滋滋的，揪着这些毛就像是在揪诸葛亮的头发。

　　他穿着羽绒服玩得开心，揪毛揪累了就琢磨起这件衣服还有什么可以玩的地方，全然忘了自己是个即将参加竞选比赛的人。

　　周瑜打量起身上的衣服，不得不承认，诸葛亮的衣服都很有品味，就算是本应臃肿的羽绒服，他挑的也是有型又有格调的。

　　周瑜无所顾忌地掏掏衣兜翻翻口袋，摸到了两片清洁湿巾和一张明信片，他持着不窥人隐私的原则，没把摸到的明信片拿出来，而是选择继续开发衣服外在的可玩赏之处。  
　　  
　　他将被冻得通红的鼻头埋进衣袖里，细嗅之下才发现，诸葛亮的衣服上，还有些男士淡香水的雪松味。

　　是周瑜比较喜欢的Chanel的蔚蓝香水。

　　品味居然和我差不多，这家伙还挺有眼光……只是，去个联谊见一堆小姑娘，也要喷香水的吗？切。

　　周瑜玩了一会儿，觉得没什么意思，想到心中疑窦，又斟酌着向身边的男生开了口：“学弟，打扰你一下。那个……你是怎么认出我的啊？诸葛亮有和你提过我吗？”

　　男生性格比较直爽，思忖着诸葛学长这么关心的人，一定私交甚好，便也没了顾忌，口无遮拦道：“啊，对，诸葛学长特意嘱咐我把衣服送到你手上，说‘见到被雨淋得最惨却还死要面子装硬气的那个人，不用多说什么，把衣服给他就是了。’所以，我就认出你了啊。”

　　呵呵。

　　周瑜扯了扯嘴角，皮笑肉不笑地回了句“那还真是多谢你了”。

　　果然，诸葛亮这家伙又存了羞辱他的心思。他其实很想把衣服脱下来摔到学弟身上，抛下一句“我这硬气不需要装。”

　　可他现在的确没办法十分潇洒地做出这个举动，他很冷，而诸葛亮的衣服，能让他不那么狼狈地发抖打颤。

　　周瑜权衡再三，还是决定先准备演讲。大丈夫能屈能伸，不值得为这种事伤精费神。

　　诸葛亮玩什么招，他坦荡受之便是，至于回击——不过是时间问题罢了。

　　————————

　　演讲比赛如火如荼地进行着，周瑜聚精会神地听着，不错过导师的任何一句评语。他是压大轴最后一个出场的，故而能够充分吸收前面选手的一些经验教训，好好调整自己。

　　终于到了他上场，周瑜脱下身上暖融融的外套，捋顺黑色礼服上的褶皱，面带微笑走上了演讲台。

　　他言谈举止间透露着满满自信，姿态优雅得体、语言表达流畅自然、逻辑思维缜密清晰，最重要的是，他的学术企划方案，比之前的选手，新颖大胆得多，兼备细致周到，堪称完美。

　　可这场完美的演讲只进行了一半，便有人匆匆闯入报告厅内，通知道：“各位评委导师，打扰了，比赛也差不多结束了吧？咱们学校为回来的交换生举办了一个欢迎宴，很需要各位的祝辞鼓励。”来者是个穿黑西装的男人，他客气地笑着，见到主评委后更是打趣道：“咱们学校的天之骄子诸葛亮，还在等着他的导师亲自为他添杯归来酒呢。”

　　主评委是国际享誉的名教授，听说自己的得意门生归来，还急着要见自己，自然是高兴得不得了，当即任性地结束比赛：“周瑜同学，我很欣赏你的才华，大家也都很充分地表现了自己。可惜这次比赛时间确实是比预想的超出了很多，未能让你演讲完。学校有重要的宴席，不能耽搁太久，所以，比赛到此为止。非常抱歉。”

　　周瑜有些急切，他还没切入到最关键的部分，怎么能说结束就结束，他当即蹙眉应道：“评委女士，我不会耽搁太久的，请让我把剩下的说完可以吗？”

　　主评委是个修养很好的女人，周瑜这么说了她也不好强制结束，可是门口那人又催促道：“宴会两分钟后开始，校方希望导师们不要迟到。”

　　主评委为难一瞬，还是起身对周瑜微微摇了摇头，“抱歉。”

　　在场所有评委顷刻间撤离得干干净净，周瑜尴尬地站在原地，一时间竟不知道是该愤怒还是难过。

　　看着身后投影出的幻灯片上满满当当还未展示的内容——这是他废寝忘食焚膏继晷地熬了整整三个月的辛苦成果，今天演讲状态也不错，可是那个人一句话，就让他的心血全都付诸东流。

　　周瑜恹恹地收拾好文档u盘，心中怒意妒意全都化作了唇畔一声苦笑。

　　他掏出手机，点开那个人的头像，颤着手指把他移出了黑名单，发送了一句话：你是故意这么对我的，对吧？

　　周瑜甚至还是对他抱有一丝希望的，期盼着这件事是他的无心之举。

　　谁知道对面很快就有了回复：猜对了一半。

　　周瑜深吸了几口气，欲平复胸腔内熊熊燃烧的烈火：你什么意思？

　　那边几乎是秒回：我想要的，不只是导师来参加我的欢迎宴。

　　坐在主宴上懒散摇着腿的诸葛亮勾了勾唇，输入道：

　　还有你。

　　————————

　　周瑜凝视着对话框里显示的那三个字，看着看着竟觉得自己都快不认识字了。

　　哈哈哈哈哈，诸葛亮，可笑至极。

　　总对他说些阴阳怪气模糊暧昧的话，到头来做的那些事，哪一件不是傲慢又自大的？

　　诸葛亮要是稍微尊重一下他，他也不至于视他为仇敌，甚至连联系方式都拉入了黑名单。

　　不过人家这次可真够格了。若说诸葛亮以前还是个中国本土的霸道地主，那他这次从英国做了交换生回来，倒是够本升级为一个傲慢的“英伦贵族”了。

　　但不管是“土地主”还是“傲贵族”，他都是那么的——令人厌恶。

　　周瑜再次把某人拉入了黑名单。

　　————————

　　常言道：你越是讨厌谁，就越是会遇上谁。

　　这几乎是所有烂俗偶像剧的定律，可周瑜并不认为自己会是言情剧里的男主或是女主，因为只要一想到他的女主或是男主是诸葛亮，他就瘆得浑身鸡皮疙瘩，更遑论将此定律联想到自己身上了。

　　然而，现实就是这么残酷。

　　诸葛亮从英国返校第一天，周瑜就不幸地撞上了他。这人故意拖延时间害他淋雨了不说，之后还因为诸葛亮一个哪天举行都成的欢迎宴，硬生生截断了他精心筹备了三个月的演讲，代表人选自是花落别家，不光如此，还害得周瑜一看到和他寝食相伴了三个月的PPT，就气得不行。  
　　  
　　各自相安无事互不打扰了几天，他俩又在一场学术讲座上，不幸地碰上了。

　　讲座开始前五分钟，周瑜站在过道狭窄的空间里，看着坐在自己座位上悠哉悠哉玩着手机的小蓝毛，恨不能把他揪起来。

　　周瑜指着手机屏幕咬牙道：“诸葛亮，你给我看清楚了，会长发给我的电子邀请函上面，写着的就是这个座位。”

　　诸葛亮淡淡扫了一眼周瑜的手机屏幕，搭着腿的姿势都不变一下。他盯着周瑜蕴着气恼的赤色眼瞳，露出一个极欠扁的傲慢笑容：“哦？那又怎么样？”

　　又来了，这个目中无人的自大狂，想坐哪就坐哪，该不会以为整座厅都是他包下来的吧？

　　“同学，你讲点道理好不好？对号入座不是小学生都知道的常识吗？”周瑜眼瞅着会场的灯都熄灭了，这意味着讲座要开始了，他更是急得恨不能直接把诸葛亮扔出去。

　　“周瑜同学，我已经很讲道理了。”诸葛亮见周瑜急得眼睛都蒙上了一层水汽，很怕他就这么哭出来——毕竟这次学术讲座真的很重要，国际声名大躁的专家亲临讲授，学校争取了很久才争取到的机会，任何相关专业的学生错过了都会遗憾的。周瑜一向严谨好学，这次有邀请函却听不成，不急哭才怪。于是良心发现的小天才终于肯严肃点对待这件事了，他举起手机，点开自己收到的邀请函，无奈道：“我的座位号也是这个，我不坐这还能坐哪？会长发函出的纰漏，也要我给他背锅么？”

　　话至此，一切明了。

　　这段时间学校举行的各项活动很多，会长事务繁忙，发函失误也是情理之中，可以体谅。

　　周瑜扫视了一圈座无虚席的会厅，深知既已撞了座位，那必然是先到者先得了，看来，是无缘这次讲座了。周瑜黯然地想着，道了声“抱歉”，转身便欲往出口行去。

　　谁料他才走出半步，便被身后人一把拽住了衣袖，紧接着，一道猛劲袭来，将他狠拽进了对方怀里。

　　周瑜尚未反应过来，便被诸葛亮拥着腰抱坐在了他的大腿上。

　　“……”

　　回过神来的周瑜很想反手就是一巴掌教训一下这个连男人都不放过的登徒子，意识到现在所处的环境非常不适合动手，他只得作罢。

　　但不动手并不代表妥协，周瑜还是很不情愿被诸葛亮这么抱着，忸怩挣扎又显得太过女气，他只得故作平静道：“我来得不够早，这个座位被你占了，我无话可说。但你现在这么羞辱我，有意思吗？”

　　“周瑜，我觉得该讲讲道理的人，是你。”诸葛亮将头卡在周瑜的肩窝里，轻嗅了嗅他的发香，不紧不慢解释道：“你动不动就判定我是在羞辱你。你既然觉得自己懂道理，那就应该清楚——邀请函上我们俩的座位是同一个，这意味着，我们俩得坐一块，我先到了只不过是代表着，你得坐我腿上，懂么？”

　　“你胡言乱语些什么？这分明就是会长派发邀请函的时候出错了，人家哪里有这个意思？”周瑜急了，扭着腰掰诸葛亮的手，一个大男人被另一个大男人抱在怀里，像什么样子？他沉着嗓子，故意装出一股凶狠的劲儿：“你放开我。”

　　诸葛亮环在周瑜腰上的手收得更紧，他丝毫不为周瑜装腔作势的气焰所唬，反倒贴近他的莹白耳廓，轻轻咬了咬，灼热气息喷洒在周瑜颈侧，烫得他缩了缩脖子，“人家说不定——就是这个意思。”

　　诸葛亮故意把尾音拖得很长，显得暧昧又色情，周瑜拿他这副死皮赖脸的模样没辙，只得折中道：“那好，一起坐。你放开我，我坐你身边。”

　　两人自碰面起拉拉扯扯了十分钟，讲座早已开始了五分钟。诸葛亮深谙，情趣点到为止，再这样耗下去，兴味磨没了不说，周瑜估计得更厌恶他了，实在是得不偿失。于是诸葛亮松开了手，挪开半个座位，让周瑜坐到自己身边，还附言调侃了一句：“刚刚和现在，都是正确的对号入座方式。”

　　周瑜撇了撇嘴，没有搭理他。

　　两个大男生挤一个座位还是太过勉强，就像关进兔笼里的狼狗，紧凑得恨不能直接站起来。

　　两个人都很难受，却都默契地没有出言抱怨一句。就因为挤，诸葛亮环在周瑜腰后的手也被理所当然地接受了，甚至感觉周瑜要被自己挤出去的时候，他还会揽着他的腰把人往座位上拉一拉。

　　对于这种状况下的肢体触碰，周瑜没有任何异议，他听讲座听得入神，哪怕诸葛亮把手放到更过分的地方，他都不会有心思阻止。

　　当然，天才深谙趁热打铁，亦熟稔见好就收。他虽不屑于装君子，但太过得寸进尺，也不是他的作风。

　　贪恋的目光，只好随着某人，转向台上。

　　————————

　　那次讲座结束后，两个人的关系有所缓和。最起码，诸葛亮不再是周瑜黑名单上的常驻居民了。

　　微信上，周瑜很真诚地对诸葛亮发了一句语音。诸葛亮嘴角携着温和笑意，慢悠悠戳开语音条，便听到周瑜徐如春絮拂面的清润嗓音：诸葛亮，谢谢你。

　　虽然只有六个字，但周瑜的态度，已经昭然若揭——他是真的发自内心地感激他。

　　能委屈自己和一个对自己并不友好的人难受地挤了三个小时，期间还用手护着他，把他拉上座位，让他得以专注地听完一场本可能听不到的珍贵讲座。恶意调戏是做不到这么包容耐心的。所以，周瑜打心底感谢诸葛亮。

　　他承认，诸葛亮在他心里傲慢自大的形象，出现了裂痕。

　　虽然他仍忘不掉，第一次见到诸葛亮的时候，那人站在主席台上，代表学生会主席端方优雅地演讲。他结束后下一个上来发言的便是周瑜，诸葛亮和他擦肩而过的那瞬间，似笑非笑地望着他说了句：“小姐，你知道什么是，抛玉引砖吗？”

　　周瑜愣住了，诸葛亮轻佻傲慢的言行令他厌恶地蹙紧了眉——这个人，恶劣的称呼恶劣的形容，实在让人反感。周瑜对诸葛亮的第一印象几乎是立即定了型——这就是个目中无人的自大狂。

　　第二次见面，是在国际舞招办会上。当时男女数量不太均衡，男多女少，一男一女搭档下来，诸葛亮和周瑜正好就成了多余的。舞蹈老师便让他俩凑合凑合，只不过一个得跳男步，一个得跳女步。

　　周瑜当即谦让地说了句：“那我女步吧。”他以为诸葛亮就算真的不想跳女步，也会和他客气一番，谁知道那家伙居然不以为意地轻飘飘说了句：“我又不和你抢女步，你急个什么？”

　　周瑜呵呵冷笑，非常不情愿地搭上诸葛亮的肩，任由他的手圈在自己腰上，等正式开始的时候，故意以跳错为由踩他几脚，谁知道诸葛亮不怒反笑：“你再用这种小学生的手段挑衅我，我不介意以同样的方式回击。”说着，他放在周瑜腰上的手下了几分力气，给他掐出了几道红痕，还无所谓地补充道：“你踩我，我掐你，也算公平。但要是因为你腰上的痕迹，被人误会了，我可不负责。”

　　周瑜瞪着他，诸葛亮依旧笑得儒雅和善风度翩翩，周瑜暗暗攥紧了拳，恨不能一拳打在他那张得意傲慢的脸上。

　　这两次会面足以让周瑜把诸葛亮的一切都拉入黑名单。他发誓，他从没见过这么厚脸皮这么傲慢无礼的自大狂！就算他的确有傲的资本。

　　而这一次，诸葛亮自见面起难得表现的尊重，让周瑜对他顽劣自大的印象有所改观。

　　孺子可教也，去英国当了趟交换生回来，他确实绅士了许多。

　　周瑜这么评价了一番后，往消息栏里发送了一句话：周五晚大家都没什么活动，有时间出来吃个饭吗？我请客，算上次你帮我的报酬。

　　正在浏览周瑜朋友圈的诸葛亮见到消息，激动得恨不能直接从床上跳到天花板上。天知道他等着一天等了多久！明天晚上，可就是他上分进垒的最佳时机。

　　小天才激动了半小时，这才故作矜持假意平静地回复道：“可以啊，随便你。”

　　激动归激动，鸡鸡不能动。最起码，该维持的格调气场，一分都不能减。

　　————————

　　周五晚的会面如约而至，穿着一身休闲服的周瑜，看着坐在对面穿西装打领带的诸葛亮，很是无语，他扶了扶额，问道：“你穿这么正式做什么？我们只是在一家不错的小饭馆吃饭，我可没有请你去西餐厅。”

　　诸葛亮一身深咖色西服白色内衬搭黑色领带，头发梳得一丝不苟，连皮鞋都擦得锃亮，如今身处这家环境还算雅致的小饭馆，这么正式的着装，的确显得有些格格不入。

　　但他本人却不以为意，依旧姿态优雅地拿着筷子，该吃什么吃什么。那进食时斯文儒雅的模样，仿佛他拿的是切牛盘的刀叉，而不是夹家常菜的木筷。

　　听闻周瑜侃言，诸葛亮这才抬起头，擦了擦嘴，不甚在意道：“我以为以周公子的财力，是会请我去西餐厅甚至五星级酒店那样的高档会所的，所以打扮得过于正式了。不过这并不要紧，不管你请我去哪吃饭，我都该正式些，倒是你，穿得过于随意了。”

　　周瑜一身藏蓝色修身风衣搭白色高领毛衣，下身牛仔裤搭休闲鞋，的确是随时可以出去逛街玩乐的随意模样。他对自身装扮没什么看法，只淡淡回应诸葛亮：“我穿这么随意，不正好方便吃完饭后和你去逛逛街玩玩游戏，甚至……开个房？”

　　诸葛亮手里的筷子叮咚一声掉在了桌子上，他故作镇定道：“你突然要以这么和乐的方式和我相处，我还真是有些不习惯。”

　　周瑜支着下巴，悠悠然笑道：“我不想偷看你的隐私的，但是我仔细思索了一番，以诸葛同学这般细心谨慎的性子，哪会轻易把外套落在联谊会上？还顺水推舟找了个好的理由送来给我，却至今不问我要你的衣服。”

　　诸葛亮没了吃饭的心思，把筷子掷在桌上，这种即将摊牌说明一切的感觉实在太过刺激，令他再无心它物，只想和周瑜袒露个明明白白。

　　“所以，你看到了？”诸葛亮不紧不慢地问道。

　　周瑜点了点头。

　　他其实真的对诸葛亮的隐私没什么兴趣的，不过那天讲座结束后，他回去整理资料，一直放在座椅上的诸葛亮的外套被碰掉了，他匆忙拾起，便看到了滑落在地的明信片。

　　绘制着伦敦塔桥和大本钟的黑白色背景上，那一段隽逸苍劲的钢笔行书：

　　To My Zhou.

　　 现在是凌晨一点，又下起了绵绵细雨，我很想你。

　　 伦敦的天气总是这样，一场雨没完没了地下，每次都下得那么缠绵暧昧，让人禁不住春心萌动，想谈场恋爱。

　　 和你谈场恋爱。

　　 而这似乎比徒手爬上伦敦眼还难。你的讨厌，和我的喜欢成了反比。我现在有多想你，你估计就有多不想见到我，我去了英国做交换生，你应该是最开心的吧？开心有一年的时间，不用见到我。尽管我是万分悲伤，有一年的时间，不能见到你。

　　 不过，我对你做的那些事，的确是很讨厌，这点自知之明我还是有的。我知道，你眼里的我，傲慢自大，总对你胡作非为，除了头脑聪明口辩灵活，几乎一无是处。你讨厌我的理由，我认识得很全面。

　　 当然，如果你知道，我只对你一个人这么“傲慢”，会不会更生气？

　　 用句歌词来表达我的心意吧：一见钟情的原因，就是我的眼里只有你，只有你才能救我命，作用像是服用硝苯地平。

　　 人群中你只一个胸有成竹的微笑，就足以让我对你一见钟情，而我引起你注意的方式，恶劣又过分，还能怎么办呢？无法让你对我一见钟情，那咱们只能……日久生情了。

　　 我想，当你愿意看到这张明信片的时候，就是你愿意接受我的时候。

　　 对吗？

　　“对吗？公瑾。”坐在周瑜对面的诸葛亮再次发问。

　　周瑜从怀里掏出一个锦织的丝绒小盒子，放在桌上推到诸葛亮面前，“对，让我又爱又恨的自大狂。”

　　“这一次，你又自以为是地猜对了一回。”

　　“我喜欢你。”

　　————————

　　两个人刚进酒店房间，连门卡都还没来得及插进电槽里，就迫不及待地亲吻起来。

　　黑暗中，诸葛亮扣住周瑜的下巴，将他死死锁在自己怀里，嘴唇狠狠嗑上对方清凉柔软的唇，大力吮吸着他的唇瓣。

　　“我…我以为……你不会那么急躁，好、好歹矜持些……唔…”周瑜寻着喘息空隙溢出一句呻吟似的嗔责，诸葛亮的舌尖趁机撬开他微启的牙关，长驱直入，勾住周瑜的软舌缠绵决斗。

　　两人激烈地拥吻着，诸葛亮左手扣紧了周瑜的腰肢，右手抓着他脑后的长发，将他抵在门板上，用力吻他。

　　诸葛亮攫着周瑜的唇瓣摩挲啃噬不断，直吸得他嘴唇发红透肿，在他口腔里作恶的舌头亦毫不客气，它像是巡视领地的国王一般，霸道地舔弄周瑜柔软的口腔内壁，舐过他牙龈上的软肉，甚至一颗颗擦过他糯白的贝齿，又再次回到主阵地，卷住周瑜的舌头缠斗。

　　两人交换着彼此的津液，诸葛亮像是渴极了，只觉得周瑜口中似有花蜜纯酿，怎么吻他都不满足。

　　两人吻到快要窒息时才肯放开彼此，诸葛亮顺手将电卡插进了周瑜身后的卡槽里，光亮逐净黑暗，他们得以看清灯光下胸膛起伏不断的对方。

　　周瑜羊脂玉似的白皙面皮上红霞浸染，他又羞又恼地瞪着诸葛亮：“你果然是蓄谋已久，才刚交往就把我往床上带。”

　　“对，我蓄谋已久。只要得手，就一定把你吃干抹净，骨头都不剩。”诸葛亮的手不规矩地探进周瑜的毛衣下摆，顺着他赤裸光洁的背脊，一路抚摸而上，惹得怀中人颤栗不已。

　　“你可真是个衣冠禽兽……唔！”周瑜惊呼一声，是诸葛亮的手自他的后背转移到了胸前，直直擒住那娇小软嫩的乳果，狠狠一碾。

　　似有电流自胸前流至四肢百骸，周瑜不由得躬起腰身，软在诸葛亮怀里。

　　“对你，怎样都不够。”

　　诸葛亮的嗓音低沉喑哑，含着浓深情欲的眸对上周瑜的，下一秒，他的唇又印了上来。

　　周瑜颤着眼睫任诸葛亮亲吻，那人的手玩弄起他胸前软肉，恶劣地揉弄着他平坦的胸乳，揪着那小小的乳尖打转碾磨。

　　周瑜很快就喘息着瘫软在诸葛亮怀里，他还未来得及打开那揪得自己乳头泛疼的手，诸葛亮便转移了阵地，手指色情地顺着他的脊椎往下，掐了掐他敏感纤软的腰肢，滑进周瑜股间深壑。

　　诸葛亮色情地揉捏着周瑜饱满挺翘的臀部，手指若有似无地戳进臀瓣间深藏的小口，双膝顶开周瑜的双腿，硬挺的柱身隔着裤子戳了戳他的腿根。

　　周瑜呜咽一声，伸掌软绵绵地给了诸葛亮一巴掌：“要肏就脱了裤子肏，穿着衣服耍流氓，你这算什么？”

　　诸葛亮捉住周瑜的手腕，放到唇畔亲了亲他纤长漂亮的手指，笑道：“公瑾方才不还骂我衣冠禽兽，我若脱了衣服，可就真化身禽兽了。”

　　“我还怕了你不成？”周瑜嗤笑一声，主动去扒诸葛亮身上扣得严谨整齐的西装扣子。

　　诸葛亮也不和他客气了，伸手拽开周瑜风衣，粗蛮地揪着周瑜的毛衣往上拉，两个人打架似的为对方除净了衣物，终于坦诚相对。

　　诸葛亮盯着周瑜白皙高挑、骨肉匀亭的漂亮身形晃了神，旋即恶劣地一拍他丰满的屁股，心急道：“快去洗澡。”

　　“我洗过了……”周瑜盯着诸葛亮高大挺拔、健壮有力的身躯，哼了声“没想到啊，穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉，连腹肌看着都比我的硬”。

　　“那我去洗吧。”诸葛亮咽了咽口水，勉强收回粘在周瑜身上的视线。

　　“不用，我就喜欢原♂味的。”周瑜舔了舔唇，眯着眼对诸葛亮轻笑一声，一席话说得暧昧诱惑。

　　诸葛亮刚反应过来周瑜是在勾引他，便见周瑜跪在了他的身前，双手捧起他沉甸甸的肉棒，丝毫不嫌弃地张开了嘴，将它纳入口中。

　　手里这二两肉分量不轻，诸葛亮已是半勃起状态，紫红色的巨物茎身粗壮，周瑜伸舌舔了舔硕大的龟头，在马眼处尝到咸湿的黏味，他笑了笑：“某些人刚才还一本正经地不肯脱衣服，要装正人君子，其实早就硬得不行了吧？”

　　诸葛亮被他言语这么一激，主动了起来，手捏着龟头摩挲着周瑜娇嫩的唇瓣，将马眼里流出的腺液涂抹在周瑜的嘴巴上，见周瑜又羞又恼地怒视着他，诸葛亮索性捏开周瑜的小嘴，将肉棒插进他嫣红的唇瓣，也讥道：“某些人刚才还跪在别人胯下说些冠冕堂皇的话，要玩欲擒故纵，其实早就饥渴得不行了吧？”

　　“唔…唔嗯……”周瑜吞得艰难，手扶在诸葛亮胯下以免他骤然插入太深，他的舌根被压得死死的，脸颊都被肉棒塞得鼓了起来。

　　“全部吃进去，兴许能稍稍喂饱你。”诸葛亮恶劣地勾起唇角，揪着周瑜的长发，肉棒猛力一挺，直抵到周瑜喉头，戳得他不住反呕。

　　喉间的颤动击打着龟眼，诸葛亮舒服地喟叹出声，在周瑜嘴里抽插了起来。

　　周瑜尽可能地迎合着诸葛亮的顶弄，张大嘴巴不让牙齿磕碰到他。谁知道他的包容不仅没有得到怜惜，反倒招来对方的得寸进尺。诸葛亮的巨根抽插磨擦了好一会儿，在湿润温暖的口腔里不甚满足，越顶越往深处。周瑜努力放松着自己，深喉夹了他几次，诸葛亮却在要射的关头顶进了他的喉头，一汪浓精送进了周瑜嘴里，直呛得他水眸中泪花涌现。

　　“公瑾，你……”诸葛亮爽得不行，一时难以控制，射进了周瑜嘴里，他有些歉疚地拍着周瑜的背给他顺气，手指揩去周瑜红润嘴唇上的白浊。

　　“你这坏家伙，纯情小处男似的……”周瑜咽下嘴里浓腥的精液，坐在地上低低笑他。

　　“看来你还没吃到嘲笑人的教训。”诸葛亮见周瑜没和自己计较，宽了心，一把捞起地上的人，扔到床上，将他摆成趴跪的姿势，拍了拍周瑜的白屁股，拿出床头柜里的保险套和润滑剂，撕开套子戴在了自己的阴茎上。

　　周瑜面朝雪白床单，竟一点也不畏惧接下来要发生的事，在诸葛亮把沾了润滑剂的手指插入他身体里时，还颤着声提议道：“你待会儿还是别戴套了，我不想我的第一次献给橡胶薄膜。”

　　诸葛亮正在扩张着周瑜紧致的穴口，听他说能不戴套，自然是万分高兴，手上动作都急躁了起来。

　　虽然周瑜说话的语气云淡风轻，什么也不怕似的，但看着身下不住颤抖的肌肤，诸葛亮知道他还是很害怕的，便放缓了在他穴内抽插的速度，细心耐性地给周瑜做着扩张。

　　吻了吻周瑜白皙光洁的裸背，诸葛亮扶着硬挺的巨物，一寸一寸将自己送进了周瑜体内。

　　紧致温暖的甬道夹得诸葛亮头皮发麻，层层叠叠的软肉包裹着他的肉棒卖力吮吸侍弄，诸葛亮爽得不行，当即掐着周瑜的腰狠命抽送起来，每一下都又重又狠，直捣黄龙。

　　“啊…哈啊…我疼……亮……轻点…”周瑜带着哭腔的声音软软传来，纤长手指绞紧了身下床单。诸葛亮听他呜咽喊痛，登时放缓了肏干力度。

　　骤然吃下如此巨物，周瑜被撑得胀涩难当，尽管扩张润滑已经做得很充分，小穴还是被那肉刃戳刺得酸痛不已。

　　诸葛亮深埋在周瑜体内，停下等他适应了一会儿，便再耐不住，不顾身下人的低声哭求，大开大合地压着他肏干起来。

　　周瑜被诸葛亮蛮不讲理地狠冲猛刺肏得腿都软了，口中猫似的软糯呜咽不绝。顶到体内柔软一点时，周瑜甜腻的呻吟变了调，紧紧包裹着诸葛亮肉棒的肠道一个猛吸，抽搐着吞吮夹嘬。

　　诸葛亮知这是顶到周瑜的阳心了，便故意用肉棒碾着那点摩擦按压，刺激得周瑜再受不了，哭求啜泣不已，软着手脚往前爬去，却又被诸葛亮掐着腰再次拖到身下，狠狠肏进了小穴里。

　　肉体撞击的啪啪声混杂着穴口抽插时的咕叽水声，淫靡地回响在溢满呻吟喘息的空间里。

　　“公瑾，你出水了，里面好湿，都快含不住我了。”诸葛亮的胸膛紧贴着周瑜的背脊，他咬了咬身下人修长的脖颈，在他耳边吹着热气，吐露淫言秽语。

　　“……哈啊…嗯…那你可小心…别…别被我淹死…”周瑜刚挑衅完，身后冲撞的力度骤然加剧，干得他再跪不住，腿根不住抽搐，前面无人抚慰便颤颤巍巍射了出来。

　　诸葛亮将周瑜翻了个身，面对面朝向自己。他吻了吻周瑜的额头，把周瑜的腿大大分开，环在自己劲瘦的腰上，便又狠戾一顶，将肉棒整根送了进去。

　　  
　　双腿间被激烈地侵犯着，扑哧扑哧的水声在交合处无比清晰。周瑜双眼迷离，小嘴微张，喉间溢出糯糯的奶猫般的呻吟，粉嫩小舌也被干得吐出一小截，诱得诸葛亮将手指伸进了他的嘴里，搅弄着他的舌头。  
　　  
　　周瑜呜呜哼着，难耐地在诸葛亮身下扭腰摆臀。诸葛亮捉着他两条细白的长腿，高频率地摆动着腰部，冲刺鞭挞，换着角度一次又一次地贯穿他。  
　　  
　　周瑜被干得神识模糊，抵在两人小腹间的性器不知道泄了多少次，淋得彼此的腹肌都湿哒哒的。  
　　  
　　诸葛亮的精力像是用不完一般，打桩机似的一下又一下重重撞击着周瑜，快速地操弄把两人交合处都打出了白沫，周瑜可怜的菊穴被身上人毫不留情的肉刃撑平挤压，肉棒进出间还带着小穴里的媚肉翻进卷入，淫靡至极。  
　　  
　　“啊嗯…亮……好、好快……慢一点……我…呜……”周瑜断断续续地哭泣求饶，却丝毫不能撼动在他体内大力抽插的肉刃，他哭得越是可怜，诸葛亮顶弄得越是激烈悍勇，像是要将他干死在床上。

　　

　　诸葛亮修长的手指抚摸着周瑜正努力吞吃肉棒的粉嫩菊穴，那里的褶皱随着他撤离的动作收缩，跟着他插入的动作展平，他试探着把一根手指也挤进去，却遭到了周瑜的反对。  
　　  
　　周瑜夹紧了双腿，不许诸葛亮把手指放进去，他红着眼睛质问道：“你、你还要做什么……”  
　　  
　　诸葛亮不言语，他掰开周瑜的双腿，将他的脚架在肩头，大力地顶撞起来。  
　　  
　　诸葛亮俯下身去舔咬周瑜粉嫩可爱的乳头，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，牙齿时不时轻咬一下那小小的乳果，刺激得周瑜又哭又叫，再次射了出来。  
　　

　　两个人抱着彼此，抵死缠绵。周瑜再累也绝不求诸葛亮停下，诸葛亮便狠狠吻他，要了他一次又一次，将微凉的精液射在周瑜体内最深处，灌了他一次又一次。

　　天方破晓，窗外雨声淅沥，周瑜神识渐缓，迷迷瞪瞪揉了揉眼，一抬手，便觉浑身酸痛，腰疼得不像是自己的，尤其是身后那个地方，更是刺痛难忍。

　　而他身边早已醒来的诸葛亮，一副吃饱喝足神清气爽的模样，正手撑下巴笑眯眯地望着周瑜。

　　“下雨了……”周瑜淡淡开口，一出声便察觉到自己的嗓子沙哑得不行，他蹙了蹙眉，还是继续道：“给我一个合适的理由，说明一下那天打断我演讲的目的。”

　　“还记着呢？”诸葛亮摸了摸周瑜的脸，见他不满地瞪了自己一眼，便又再亲了亲他的嘴唇，解释道：“赢了比赛，你得去省外参加交流会，而我，舍不得你走。”

　　诸葛亮叹息道：“别人都羡慕我能去英国做交换生，只有我自己知道，我有多后悔去了那。”

　　“整整一年，每天都想着见不到的人入睡，想亲他想摸他想干他……”

　　“你闭嘴。”周瑜气恼地打断诸葛亮。

　　诸葛亮不听他的，看着雨幕自顾自继续道：“这样的雨，像极了伦敦总是绵绵不断的雨线。所幸这次我思念的人，就睡在我身边。”

　　“公瑾，你总是说我自大傲慢，其实，你所谓的我的‘傲慢’，不应该是你对我产生偏见的理由，你该对我执有不满的地方，当是我比你又先一步……爱上了你。”

　　诸葛亮自身后将周瑜拥入怀中，和他一起看着窗外淅淅沥沥缠缠绵绵的细雨，笑道：

　　“正是雨濛濛时，我对你的情深深，感受到了么？”

　　周瑜抿唇，但笑不语。

　　END


End file.
